Plus que ça
by Syhdaal
Summary: Aya est triste et nous fait part de ses pensées quelques peu dépressives.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Plus que ça

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : … Alors là, si vous me posez la question… Petit point de vue de Aya.

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Je sais (Ô Miracle !) ! Dois-je vraiment vous le dire ?

Disclaimer : Et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Peut-être un jour hein (oui, je sais, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre…) !

Sinon, ceci est un petit cadeau pour Val !

Joyeux anniversaire !!

* * *

**Plus Que Ça **

**Chapitre 1**

J'ai mal au crâne.

Je suis accoudé au comptoir du Koneko en train de lire… Ou plutôt d'essayer de lire.

Ken et Yohji sont en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux va hériter de la lessive et de la vaisselle ce soir.

Misère.

Apparemment, Yohji a rendez-vous ce soir (avec qui ?) et Ken… Un match de foot à regarder avec Omi.

Je trouve qu'ils sont bien proches depuis quelques temps ces deux là.

Du moment que ça n'affecte pas leurs performances au sein de Weiss, je m'en moque.

Enfin, je crois…

J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront aucune raison de souffrir si jamais ils se révélaient effectivement être plus que de simples amis.

Je n'aimerais pas les voir souffrir.

Omi est un adorable gamin.

… Mon Dieu, j'ai dit qu'il était adorable. Je deviens sentimental, quelle horreur.

Enfin, c'est relatif aussi. Je me suis toujours trop laissé porté par mes sentiments. J'ai honte…

Bref.

Le gosse me fait un peu penser à ma petite sœur Aya. La vraie Aya.

Il a toujours un sourire aux lèvres, comme elle. Toujours un mot gentil pour les autres, quand ça ne va pas, comme elle.

Il met un peu de couleur ici. Comme elle le faisait avant pour moi, quand elle était encore là.

Il me la rappelle. Et elle me manque.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je me demande si je leur ai déjà donné mon vrai prénom. Je crois que non.

De toutes façons, ça n'a guère d'importance.

En ce qui concerne Ken… Il est affreusement maladroit parce qu'il manque d'assurance mais sa gentillesse rattrape le reste.

Finalement, ils iraient plutôt bien ensemble nos deux « petits ».

S'ils m'entendaient les appeler comme ça, ils piqueraient sans aucun doute une petite crise de nerfs mais bon.

Je sais qu'ils font des efforts avec moi… Je devrais leur en être reconnaissant…

Plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai failli craquer face à eux et abandonner le masque de Aya…

Abandonner cette apparence froide qui n'est pas la mienne…

Mais si je l'abandonnais, que resterait-il ?

Pas grand-chose, à n'en pas douter.

L'« autre » n'est plus depuis longtemps.

De toutes façons, si jamais ça arrivait un jour, ils appelleraient tout de suite Kritiker pour me faire passer des tests et vérifier que Schuldig ne s'est pas amusé avec mes neurones.

Si tant est qu'il m'en reste encore en état de fonctionnement. Enfin bon… Quand on tue des gens pour de l'argent, on n'a plus forcément toute sa tête…

Pour Yohji…

Il me fatigue. C'est une plaie ambulante doublée d'une grosse feignasse mais il est amusant.

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ici, il est celui qui pourrait le mieux me comprendre…

Lui non plus n'a plus de raison de vivre.

Il est seul.

Enfin, si on excepte ses innombrables rendez-vous avec les filles qu'il va trouver chaque nuit aux quatre coins de la ville.

Il est quand même marrant.

Parfois.

On m'a souvent dit que je devrais m'ouvrir un peu plus. Surtout avec mes amis.

Amis ?

Oui…

Non.

Je ne sais pas si je peux les considérer comme tels. Même si je mettrais ma vie entre leurs mains sans aucune hésitation.

Ils ont ma confiance.

C'est déjà beaucoup.

… Une minute. Ils se sont tût. Quelque chose cloche.

– Aya !

Je le savais… Des problèmes en perspective.

Les problèmes, c'est à dire Ken et Yohji, se dirigent vers moi l'air… Sombre.

Je laisse donc tomber ma méditation et me tourne vers eux, me préparant à recevoir leurs doléances pour la énième fois depuis mon arrivée ici.

– Quoi ?

Mon ton est suffisant pour les calmer un tant soit peu, je le remarque.

Il faut croire que je leur fais toujours un peu peur.

Avantage ou inconvénient ?

Bonne question…

Toujours est-il que dans des situations comme celle-là, il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour obtenir le silence ou du moins, un semblant de calme.

Ken est plus rapide que Yohji pour prendre la parole.

– Yohji veut me laisser toutes les corvées sur les bras alors que j'ai déjà fait sa part la semaine dernière !

Ah… Je vois le problème. Qu'a à dire la partie adverse pour sa défense ?

– C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai gentiment demandé de le faire à ma place. Et je me suis tapé le rangement du Koneko à ta place il y a deux jours je te signale.

– Pour une fois que tu bosses ! Et tu ne m'as pas « demandé gentiment » de le faire, tu m'as fait du chantage !

– Si tu voulais pas le faire, fallais le dire !

Mal au crâne…

– SILENCE !

Leur réaction est immédiate et ils se taisent.

Finalement, c'est vrai que je leur fais encore peur. Il y a tout de même des avantages.

C'est à moi de trancher apparemment.

– Yohji le linge, Ken la vaisselle.

Je n'entends pas les protestations venir… Bizarre, toujours pas de réaction.

Je les regarde tour à tour.

A mon avis, ils doivent être ou fatigués, ou malades.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais eu droit aux cris d'orfraies depuis un bon moment.

– Mais Aya… Commence notre playboy.

– Aya… Dit Ken au même moment.

Ah, je savais bien qu'elles allaient venir les protestations.

– Vous êtes quittes. Exécution.

Ils s'en vont donc vaquer à leur tâche respective en grommelant. Voilà, la justice a tranché.

La justice, pff…

J'en fais une belle d'incarnation de la justice quand on y pense.

Un type avec un katana se jetant sur tout ce qui bouge en hurlant comme le premier désaxé venu.

Franchement, on devrait me filmer.

J'ai honte de moi.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer. J'ignore le sentiment soudain d'oppression qui me pèse sur la poitrine. J'ai l'habitude.

Je me demande ce que je vais faire de ma soirée…

Probablement monter dans ma chambre et tenter de m'absorber dans un livre quelconque pour oublier le monde qui m'entoure…

Et essayer de ne pas déprimer.

En fait…

Je me sens seul.

Je l'ai toujours été mais dernièrement, ce sentiment est devenu plus fort. Suffoquant.

Je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

Pourquoi personne ne le voit ?

Non…

En fait… Pourquoi les autres s'intéresseraient-ils à moi ?

Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour eux.

Ils ont leur vie, leur passé.

Leurs amis.

Pas moi.

Je n'ai rien de tout ça.

Et ça me fait mal.

La seule personne au monde qui me reste est plongée dans le coma et ne se réveillera probablement jamais.

Je sens une sensation familière me piquer les yeux.

C'est pas le moment !

Et oui… Ran Fujimiya, assassin froid et sans merci de son état pleure parce qu'il se sent seul.

Amen.

Je suis pathétique.

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà, ce chapitre là est terminé !

J'espère que ça te plaira Val ! C'est une des fics que je te devais depuis l'époque Jurassique !

Encore bon anniversaire !!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Plus que ça

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Point de vue de Aya… Limite cynico-dépressif le Aya…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ne m'en voulez pas je garde la surprise…

Disclaimer : Et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Peut-être un jour hein (oui, je sais, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre…) !

Mon ch'tit cadeau pour Val ! Depuis le temps qu'il devrait être fait celui là !!

Attention, Aya n'est pas tout à fait dans son état normal…

* * *

**Plus Que Ça**

**Chapitre 2**

Je hais ma vie.

Je hais les gens.

Je hais ce MONDE !!

Une crise d'ado ? Moi ?

Jamais de la vie voyons !

En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le temps de la faire.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'en vouloir au monde entier.

Pour changer de mes habitudes.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était très important.

Là, je suis dans ma chambre… Désespérant de m'endormir.

Il est déjà une heure dix-sept du matin…

Ah. Chouette.

Dire que je suis du matin demain, au Koneko.

Avec Ken.

Ah. Super chouette… Ce mot ne fait normalement pas partie de mon vocabulaire mais considérant que je perds chaque jour un morceau de la santé mentale qui me reste, ça n'a plus franchement d'importance.

Forcément (je poursuis), Omi va à l'école et Yohji… Il dort.

Reste donc Ken et moi, les deux seules personnes levées assez tôt pou faire tourner le magasin.

Il va parler de tout et de rien dans le vide pendant approximativement quatre heures… Jusqu'à ce qu'on ferme le magasin pour le déjeuner et qu'on le réouvre à quatorze heures… Et qu'on ferme à dix-neuf heures. Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien entendu.

Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, tant qu'il soliloque, ça m'évite de parler.

Et j'aime bien écouter les autres parler. Ce me détend quelque part.

Aya-chan aussi parlait beaucoup.

Je l'écoutais. Ca me faisait toujours plaisir qu'elle vienne me voir pour discuter.

Je sens un sourire léger étirer mes lèvres lorsque ces souvenirs refont surface.

Tout allait bien à l'époque.

J'avais une petite sœur que j'adorais. Des parents que j'aimais énormément.

Une vie merveilleuse, sans une ombre.

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule.

En une journée j'ai tout perdu.

Mes parents sont morts.

Ma sœur fut plongée dans le coma.

Je n'avais plus de quoi vivre seul.

Je n'avais plus de raison de rester en vie… Mais… A l'hôpital, on m'a dit que ma sœur avait une chance de se réveiller. Très mince mais il y en avait une.

Je me suis accroché avec toute mon énergie à cet espoir, pour survivre.

Je me serais tué depuis bien longtemps sinon…

Mais…

Si je mourrai… Et que ma sœur se réveillait ?

Elle se retrouverait toute seule, sans personne pour l'aider, pour la protéger.

C'est la seule raison qui me maintient encore en vie. L'espoir de la revoir un jour si pleine de vie, si souriante, si volubile…

Je me lève de mon lit et regarde autour de moi.

Rien de bien intéressant.

Un lit, une armoire avec un miroir et un bureau.

Vraiment, ce n'est pas original. On dirait une chambre d'ami tellement c'est vide.

Je devrais peut-être la personnaliser un peu ?

J'y pense car Yohji m'a fait la réflexion hier.

Ouais, un peu de rouge sang dégoulinant sur les murs… Ce serait artistique avec un bout de doigt ici et là…

Des tripes en guise de rideaux et un scalp à l'entrée de la chambre…

Ce serait tellement harmonieux et naturel…

Ce représenterait bien mon état d'esprit d'ailleurs.

Oui, je deviens psychopathe.

J'ai le droit, non ?

Je suis seul, déprimé, assassin et fleuriste.

Que demande le peuple ?

Ah, et j'ai oublié de préciser. JE HAIS LES FLEURS !!

C'est cool quoi.

Je me suis encore transpercé un doigt hier avec une saleté de rose.

Je pourrai choper le tétanos et/ou la myxomatose et tout le monde s'en fout. Quoi la myxomatose c'est les lapins qui la refilent ? Oui, c'est pareil. Des lapins, des fleurs, des bisounours. Même combat.

Ben voyons.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains.

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres… Un rire qui se change doucement en plainte.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage.

Ca y est.

Je pleure.

Je me transforme en fontaine.

Suffoquant, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

J'ai tellement mal…

Je pleure longtemps… Et plus je pleure, et plus j'ai envie de pleurer.

J'en ai assez de verser des larmes sur mon sort.

Mais plus j'y pense, plus il y en a qui viennent, roulant sur mes joues pour s'écraser sur mes couvertures.

C'est terrible, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mes hoquets qui sont de plus en plus forts.

Des tremblements violents parcourent mon corps.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Je me sens tellement mal.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me découvre comme ça.

Tellement faible… Misérable.

Je ne vaux rien.

Si ils me voyaient ainsi…

Comment pourraient-ils accepter de travailler sous mes ordres ?

Qui accepterait de suivre un homme qui pleure toutes les nuits ?

Ils me haïraient, c'est sûr.

Rien que le fait de penser à ça, me fait mal et mes pleurs s'intensifient encore.

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voie.

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne.

Ca serait pire que tout.

Je crois que si ça se produisait, j'en mourrai de honte…

Je me déteste.

Mais… Je veux qu'on m'aide… J'en ai assez de cette vie…

Je veux que ça s'arrête…

Je n'en peux plus de souffrir ici, tout seul, dans le noir…

Je suis en train de perdre la bataille…

Je ferais peut-être mieux de laisser tomber… J'en ai assez.

Alors que je commence à me calmer peu à peu, j'entends quelqu'un qui monte les escaliers.

Je me glisse sous mes draps, passe une main sur mon visage pour effacer toute preuve de ma faiblesse récurrente et ferme les yeux.

Au pas assez bruyant mais vif, je reconnais Ken.

Il va dans sa chambre.

Le match de foot qu'il regardait vient probablement de se terminer…

Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai oublié d'éteindre la lumière de ma chambre.

La boulette. Il va sûrement le voir.

Je sens la peur me saisir…

Si jamais il voyait que…

Ce que je redoute le plus arrive.

Une ombre s'arrête devant ma porte.

Trois petits coups sont frappés.

Oh non, oh non, oh non…

Je décide d'ignorer. Il partira peut-être. Mais c'est sans compter sur son entêtement légendaire…

– Aya ? Tu es là ?

Evidemment que je suis là, baka. T'es con ou quoi ?

Il ne partira pas avant d'avoir eu sa réponse apparemment.

Je feins de dormir, tournant ostensiblement le dos à la porte.

Celle-là même que j'entends s'entrouvrir.

Je me force à garder une respiration calme et régulière pour ne pas attirer son attention.

Ken est entré dans ma chambre. Je l'entends se déplacer. Bien sûr, comme je lui tourne le dos, môssieur fait le tour. J'aurai vraiment dû coller mon lit à mon mur.

Pourvu qu'il ne voie pas que j'ai pleuré.

Pourvu qu'il ne le voie pas…

Il s'approche, je le sens.

Il doit se trouver tout près de moi maintenant.

Je l'entends s'abaisser à ma hauteur.

Je sens soudainement une main sur mon front et je me contrains à ne pas bouger. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les contacts… Même s'ils sont bienveillants.

Je l'entends murmurer quelques mots.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aya ?

Il soupire et repart aussi calmement qu'il est arrivé après avoir éteint la lumière.

Je ne comprends pas ses paroles.

Il aurait… Vu quelque chose ?

C'est impossible.

Ils n'ont jamais rien vu auparavant.

Ils n'ont jamais rien remarqué ! Je m'en suis toujours assuré !!

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il est bien dans sa chambre, je me redresse.

Je passe de nouveau une main sur mon visage. Je suis si fatigué.

J'en ai assez.

Je n'en peux plus.

Mes yeux se posent sur une forme allongée dans le coin le plus sombre de ma chambre.

Mon katana. Une des seules choses à laquelle je me suis attaché depuis que ma sœur est dans le coma.

Je ne désire plus que la paix.

Je baisse mes yeux sur mon arme.

Cette lame qui a trempé dans tellement de sang.

Alors celui d'une personne de plus, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire ?

Je pourrais…

Oui… Je pourrais…

* * *

**Notes :** J'aurais dû l'avoir fini la semaine passée, mais le PC est un vrai squat ici. Pas moyen de l'approcher quand il y a quelqu'un à la maison ! Gomen ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de jouer comme ça avec le caractère de Aya… Mais comme on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe derrière le masque de Aya, je me suis permis de prendre quelques petites libertés… Voilà !!


End file.
